My Baby Girl
by XxLotusxX
Summary: Cute SessRin moments! FatherDaughter relationships ONLY! NO ROMANCE! Each chapter is an individual story. R&R!
1. Flowers and a Midnight Prank

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, or Aun. Anything Inuyasha related in my stories is from the imagination of Rumiko Takahashi. The actual story is from the imagination of ME.**

**Notes: These are a series of Sesshomaru and Rin Father/Daughter relationship fics. I can't stand it when people think of them as a romantic couple! Gross. Ew. Anyways, each of these chapters will have their own summary. The chapters will actually have no relationship to one another unless I say otherwise. :P  
**

**Title: Flowers and a Midnight Prank  
**

**Summary: Rin loves flowers, and everyone knows it. Will her cute little obsession get out of hand? Poor ****Sesshomaru**** and ****Jaken...**

**Genre: Humor/General**

* * *

Rin knelt in a patch of buttercups as she hummed a song that she made up. She plucked a few and Jaken, the imp, watched her disgustedly. "Why are you so peppy all the time?" he asked. 

"Why are you so grouchy all the time?" she replied with a question of her own, just to get on his nerves.

Jaken looked at Rin as if ready to pop her little head off, but she gave no indication that she cared. After plucking a few more buttercups, she sat in the grass cross-legged and began to weave them together.

"Master Jaken," Rin said.

"What do you want, girl?"

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

As she planned, Jaken began rambling on and on about how it's her fault that he doesn't know. As he did so, she took the chance to get up and walk carelessly away to sit on Aun. The dragon greeted her by nuzzling her neck, and in return she smiled and patted their heads.

As usual, Rin just sat on their back, thinking of Sesshomaru, where he is and weaving her flowers. She suddenly got a plan. When Sesshomaru and Jaken were asleep she would cover them in her woven flowers! _'I have to get to work!' _she thought.

About an hour later, she looked over at where she left Jaken and he was still talking to himself. _'Poor Master Jaken has lost his mind...'_

She looked down at Aun's saddle at the flower crowns, bracelets, necklaces, and various other accessories that she'd made. She also observed at how they were made from different flowers.

Some were daffodils, lilies, buttercups, bellflowers, and dandelions, which were actually weeds, but they still smelled nice.

She laughed to herself, imagining what Sesshomaru would look like in all of her flowers. She then separated her favorite flowers from the ones that were just... well... there. And guess which ones Sesshomaru gets.

Right. Her favorites.

Rin always saved the best for her Lord Sesshomaru.

A short time later, Rin fell asleep on Aun's back after hiding the flowery accessories under a bush. Sesshomaru arrived not long after, and, after seeing the deranged little imp droning on and on about absolutely nothing, he looked at him funny and moved on, towards the little human resting on Aun.

_'It's only natural that she fell asleep, she's still young, and a human, no less.' _the youkai Lord thought.

In fact, Rin had only gone to sleep so she could wake up in the middle of the night, and she did just that. Around 12 a.m, she turned over sleepily and perked up at the sight of her lord sleeping a little ways away. Jaken was right below her, at Aun's feet.

She silently dropped to the ground to have Aun's heads look at her drowsily. "Shhhhhh..." Rin said to them, pointing to Sesshomaru, then Jaken, and finally, at the flowers in the bush.

Aun seemed to understand and gave her a nod. She swore that they smiled before lying their heads back down and closing their eyes.

Rin began her plan by taking the flowers out of the bush and stealthily tip-toeing over to Jaken. She put the crown on his head, stealing his hat, and all the other things in their necessary places.

That being done, she silently walked up to sesshomaru, stepping on a crunchy autumn leaf on the way. Rin stopped, and giggled when Sesshomaru's nose twitched at the noise. She did the same with him, only he had more flowers than Jaken did.

_'My work here is done,' _Rin thought, satisfied with her little prank and getting back on Aun. They looked back at her and winked.

She winked back and gave them thumbs-up.

The next morning, Rin woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Not seeing Lord Sesshomaru, she climbed down off of Aun's saddle, only to see a bunch of petals fall to the ground. She went to touch the top of her head and felt soft buds, and some blossoms.

Running to the river nearby, Rin looked at her reflection. She was covered with cherry blossoms from head to toe! They were stuck in her hair and kimono. She heard someone behind her and turned around.

All that she saw was legs, so she looked at the tall man before her. "Your little plan backfired, didn't it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

She pretended to pout. "Yes."

Sesshomaru had saved a smile for the girl and let it show. "You were quite stealthy, though, I barely even knew you were there. Good job, Rin, but you can't out-prank the pro,"

He began to walk away and she ran to catch up, grabbing hold of his hand. Sesshomaru looked down at her as she was looking away, and then slowly enclosed her hand with his, letting a smirk replace the usually stoic expression on his face.

* * *

**These stories may be short, but they will be fluffy and cute. And there will be a lot of them. YAYS!!!!!! Sorry, I had coffee today.**


	2. The Last Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat.**

**Notes: If you are a Sesshomaru lover like me, I suggest that you have a box of tissues ready. Actually, you might need one even if you're not, 'cause this is kind of disturbing.  
**

**Genre: Tragedy/Drama**

**Summary: It's the last battle with Naraku and everyone's either dead or severely wounded. Inu and Sess team up, find Naraku's heart, and kill him, then they try to kill each other, like always. Sess was already wounded, except now it's really bad, and what's worse, he can't find Rin.**

* * *

_'I have to find her.'_

A wounded taiyoukai tried his hardest to drag himself through the bloody battlefield. The monk and the demon slayer were already dead. They had clung to each other in their last moments of life and now lay in a pool of their own blood. The miko was badly hurt and Inuyasha was trying, to no avail, to help her. She laid in his lap as he stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her. Even when close to death, he still had the energy to comfort his mate.

Sesshomaru moved on, through the mass of dead bodies of the people who tried to help in defeating Naraku. There was the wolf and his pack, and also the wolf girl from up north. They, too, held hands in death. Also, Kaede, from Inuyasha's village, and Kikyo, the dead priestess, but through all of this bloodshed and gore, Sesshomaru had one person that was always in the forefront of his mind.

_'Rin. I will find you, Rin.'_

His hair stuck to his face where sweat beaded from the pain, but he still showed no interest. He only wanted Rin, the human who loved and adored him, the little girl he saw as pup.Sesshomaru fell to his knees, unable to walk any further.

He panted as he struggled to get up, his body racked with emotional as well as physical agony. Sesshomaru was almost ready to keel over when he heard a faint crying and the scent of salty tears reached his nose. "Lord Sesshomaru..."

His eyes widened and he coughed up blood when he stood, recognizing his pup's voice at once and limping to where the noise came. There was a gaping hole in his chest that poured out blood with every step, but he didn't care. "Rin," he choked out, "Rin, is that you?"

Sesshomaru heard a gasp and saw a small face peek out at him from under a collapsed building. She was scared and covered in blood, but alive. Rin seemed to be stuck under it. She smiled at him and said, "I can't get out,"

Sesshomaru sighed in relief and went over to her, almost forgetting his pain as he lifted off the building. Blood gushed out of the wound in his chest and she gasped, getting up and stumbling over to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, lie down, you need to rest from that wound."

Sesshomaru needed no coaxing, for he had fallen on the ground. He laid on his back and began breathing shallowly. Rin ran over, lifted up his head, and laid it on her lap while wiping the sweat and blood off his face with her kimono sleeve. Slowly but surely, Sesshomaru's breathing began to slow, and Rin's comforting whispers took no effect.

Sesshomaru was dying.

Rin's eyes welled up with tears, but before they fell, Sesshomaru spoke. "Rin, do not shed tears for me. You are a strong girl, and you have no use for tears."

Her eyes widened and she argued, something that she wouldn't have dared to do under normal circumstances. "But, Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want you to go! I'll be left all alone again!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out so he said something else. "Rin, I... I can't stay. I don't have enough strength to fight. If I could fight it to stay with you, I would, but... I'm sorry,"

"But... I can help, I can wrap your wounds, and find herbs to stop the bleeding..."

"There is no help for me, Rin. I-I just can't. But promise me this; don't mourn for me, it with only cause you pain, and I don't want you to be in pain," said Sesshomaru.

His hair was spread out along Rin's lap and the ground, caked in blood, but just as silky as it always was. The small human picked up a strand of it and let it slide between her fingers as it dropped. Another spasm of pain racked his body and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, bearing the pain for a little while longer to speak with Rin.

"I am not afraid to die, Rin, I'm afraid of dying and leaving you to fend for yourself. I feel so guilty about leaving you alone that I can hardly stand it...My daughter, please try to forget me. Just forget and be happy, know that I will never truly be gone, and always remember that I love you, no matter how I act."

Sesshomaru had used the last of his strength to give her this knowledge, and made sure that the message got across. As his eyes got blurry and began to close, this last thought floated through his mind: _'At least now she knows my feelings...'_

Rin could do nothing as her surrogate father's life left his body right before her eyes. "Good-bye, my baby girl..." he muttered before his body began glowing and the soul was slowly leaving his body.

Rin gasped and hugged him close to her chest, stroking his hair and whispering, "My daddy, don't leave me here all alone. I will not, nor will I ever, forget you. I couldn't forget even if I tried, and you know that... Just please try to live! I can't stand losing my father for a second time. You never given up before, why now? Why here? Try to stay alive... Please, just for me."

Slowly, the blue colored soul retreated back into his body, but Rin didn't notice, she was still whispering and holding on to Sesshomaru, "Please, stay with me... Please..."

He soon began breathing. "Rin, I was so scared... Of losing you."

She looked down at his golden eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, you brought me back." Sesshomaru said.

"No," Rin replied, "You heard what I said and decided to try and keep living. You kept fighting... Daddy."

Sesshomaru smiled at his little girl.


	3. Wolves and an Unknown Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the wolf in this story.**

**Notes: I meant to make the last chapter into a different and separate story, but I accidentally put it as chapter 2 in My Baby Girl. It goes nice with the title, but not as the second chapter. So here's the third chapter. An Jaken's not in this one... Just pretend the Sesshomaru knocked him out for being mean to Rin and threw him in the river  
**

**Genre: General/Drama**

**Summary: It's night and Rin is lying awake because she hears the nearby howling of wolves. Sesshomaru goes to comfort her the best way he knew how. Then a big black wolf appeared and Rin was scared. Sesshomaru did the best he could to show her that the wolf, Kairi, would not harm them.  
**

* * *

Rin lay awake at night, hearing rustling in the bushes and howling in the distance. Ever since the incident with wolves, when she was killed by them, that was the only thing that she'd been afraid of. 

"Rin," a soothing voice said.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Why are you awake? You need to sleep."

She fidgeted a little, not wanting Sesshomaru to be ashamed of her for being scared of a mere wolf. He stood up and walked over to her in the dark, then sat cross legged beside her. "You're afraid of the wolves, aren't you?"

Slowly, Rin nodded. "I've tried to forget my fear, but the sight of my own blood..."

She stopped because there were two bright blue eyes staring at them from the bushes. Her eyes were wide and staring, and Sesshomaru followed her gaze. There was a young, big, black wolf with blue eyes staring at them with its head lowered, but its eyes fixed on them.

Sesshomaru could hear Rin's hard breathing, so, without thinking, he held her in his lap and hugged her close. _'What am I doing? I've never behaved this way.'_ he thought.

_It's your paternal instincts. _A voice inside his head replied.

_'My paternal instincts? But that means that my body has excepted Rin as a pup, and that it thinks I'm her father.'_

_Exactly._

Finally understanding these feelings that were itching to come out all along, Sesshomaru accepted this and comforted his daughter. "Rin, this wolf will not harm you." he gave it a warning glare. "Unless it has a death wish."

She seemed somewhat reassured and was now staring intently back at the wolf. Sesshomaru sensed that it was female. She took a step closer. "I do not have a death wish, nor do I wish to harm anyone." she said in a sweet, melodious voice.

Rin gasped. "You can speak!"

"Yes, my name is Kairi. I don't know why, but your scent drew me here, young one,"

Rin looked the beautiful wolf up and down. There was blood on her left front leg. "Kairi, you're hurt,"

Kairi looked at her leg. "Yes, that is where some members of my pack attacked me for saying I was going to seek out a human. Most of them are faithful to me, and it is those that fought off the ones that were attacking me and banished them from my pack."

Sesshomaru thought that he understood why that happened and offered his explanation. "Was your pack, by any chance, the one that attacked Rin?"

"That's what I am here to find out. May I?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was calm now, and nodded. Kairi advanced gracefully to Rin and Sesshomaru and began taking in Rin's scent. Rin watched with interest instead of fear now. When finished, Kairi backed away, sat down, and sighed deeply.

"Well, is she the one your pack killed?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up and letting Rin stand close to his side.

"I'm ashamed to say it, but yes, she is. I had told them never to go after humans, that it is not our nature, but apparently they didn't listen to me. My guess is that Naraku was up to his mind tricks again, and planted a jewel shard in them to kill that village. My wolves came home with this sweet little girl's blood on them and a faint black glow coming from their throats. I was so disturbed that I cast them out of the pack and went searching for her, in case she was injured, but I was too late for her, and I felt terrible," Kairi told them.

Rin left Sesshomaru's side, tore off a piece off her kimono sleeve and ran to Kairi. "May I dress your wounds?"

Kairi smiled at the little girl that was only as tall as her shoulder and held out her paw. "As you wish, and thank you, little Rin."

When Rin's job was done Kairi spoke to Sesshomaru alone while she slept. "Sesshomaru-sama, will you give me permission to take Rin to see my wolves? I have sensed her fear, and saw it in her eyes when she first glimpsed me. I wouldn't want her to live with that kind of fear, especially with all the wolves roaming the forest nowadays,"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to face Kairi. "If I do, how do I know that one of your wolves will not hurt her?"

"I will kill them if they do,"

He considered this, then sighed. "I'm putting my trust in you, Kairi. If Rin gets hurt, someone is going to die, and it won't be her."

Kairi smiled up at him. "You really love Rin, don't you? Is it really possible that a great taiyoukai such as yourself, which a reputation as being the coldest person of the era, can have room in his icy heart for that such as an adoptive daughter?"

With that statement, Kairi began walking away, but then she turned around and said, "I will be back in the morning, I must hunt. I haven't eaten all day, and this is when the good food comes out." then jogged off with not much more than a small limp in her gait.

Sesshomaru stared after her until out of sight. "Coldest person of the era? Icy heart? Ridiculous."

He turned and returned to Rin, sleeping peacefully on Aun's back. He stared at her with those beautiful amber eyes of his and thought. _'Is it really true that I've been harboring paternal feelings for Rin this whole time? Is that wolf correct about my "Icy heart?" I just don't know anymore.'_

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke early and went for a short walk to clear his mind of the confusions of the day before, and also to ponder these "paternal" feelings that he's getting towards Rin.

Not long after, Rin awoke and yawned sleepily. "Good morning, Kairi," she said to the wolf, who sat beside her, sheltering her from cold with her tail.

"Hello, little Rin. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

Just then, Sesshomaru came into view and spoke. "You are to go with Kairi, Rin. She is going to show you something."

"Are you coming, too, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"No, but I will not be far away," he walked to Kairi and whispered in her ear something only she could hear. "Promise me Rin will not be hurt?"

"I promise." she replied, and began to walk away with Rin following behind.

Rin stopped, turned around and waved to Sesshomaru. To her surprise he smiled the widest smile that she'd ever seen him smile. (Which was a pretty small smile, but on Sesshomaru it looked huge!) When she turned around, he waved back.

Kairi and Rin had walked a long way and Rin was beginning to slow. Kairi noticed and stopped. "You can ride on my back, if you wish, just make sure you hold on."

"Thank you!" Rin climbed onto the wolf's back and she began running across the open field.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed.

She sat up and let the wind blow her hair. The landscape around her was only a blur of spring colors. She was also amazed at how Kairi's paws seemed to not touch the ground.

In a matter of only minutes, the wolf stopped so suddenly that Rin gasped. She was surprised that she wasn't thrown from Kairi's back. The wolf threw back her head and let out the most melodious howl that Rin had ever heard, it was in no way eerie, or scary like all the other howls she had heard, like the howls she heard the night she was killed. Kairi's howl was comforting, like a mother's voice.

Then Rin heard other howls, but these were not as beautiful, yet they weren't scary either. She then saw a lot of wolves running towards them. She froze and clung to Kairi's fur. The other wolves stopped in front of her and sat. "You called us, Kairi-sama?"

"Yes," she said, "I want you to meet the human that members of our own pack had mercilessly murdered." Kairi gave them a murderous glare. "If any of you hurt her I will kill you... And that's not a threat, it's a promise."

"Rin, you can get down from my back. I have made sure that they will not harm you,"

Rin put on a brave face and hopped down from Kairi's back. She looked at the wolves and they looked at her. _'They don't look scary, they look gentle.'_ she thought.

One of the pups tumbled up to her and sat. "Hi! I'm Akimaru. What's your name?"

Rin smiled. "My name's Rin."

At this the other wolves walked up to her and began whimpering and sniffing her all over. "Hey! That tickles!" she yelled playfully.

At the other end of the forest, Sesshomaru heard her screams and ran to her as fast as possible. When he arrived, he saw Kairi sitting nearby speaking with some adult wolves, and Rin romping with the pups nearby. He smiled.

Kairi walked up to him. "I told you she wouldn't get hurt."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Thank you..."

"Rin," the wolf called.

Rin pushed Akimaru off her gently and ran to Sesshomaru. "Daddy! I'm not afraid of wolves anymore!"

A look of utter surprise was plastered to his face, but he let it go and regained his composure. "Rin, you just called me your father..."

She gasped and said, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"No. Don't be sorry. I... I like it when you call me daddy... my little Rin."

Without warning, Rin hugged him around the legs. "Let's go home, Daddy,"

She waved good-bye to the wolf pack that had come to love her and walked away with her newly found father. She slowly reached up and put her small hand in his, which he embrace as soon as he felt contact.

Kairi watched as they disappeared into the distance. "Now that's the strangest example of father and daughter that I've ever seen... A youkai Lord and an orphaned human."

Akimaru, the pup that Rin had played with, went up to her and said, "Aren't you Rin's true mother? After you died, didn't you come back as a wolf?"

"Yes, young Akimaru, but I don't want to tell her. It would only cause her pain... And it would cause Sesshomaru pain also, because then she would be torn between the two people she loves the most. No, I can't do that to my little girl."


	4. The Soul Piper and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rin, Sesshomaru, or the Soul Piper. But I do own the children with Rin.**

**Notes: I cried when I thought of this. I have 38 Inuyasha songs on a CD I have and I was listening to track 30, which is the Soul Piper's song, when I got this idea. I was sad. :,(**

**Title: The Soul Piper and Goodbyes**

**Genre: Tragedy/Drama

* * *

It had been some time that the youkai Lord had lost her to the wolves again, but he still felt a pain in his heart whenever he walked through a field of flowers, which is exactly what he was doing at the time. _'Rin, I can't believe I let them kill you again. You must hate me for not getting there in time. Your screams echoed in my ears for days after your death, and it tortured me so much... I could barely stand to live with myself anymore, knowing that it was my fault you died.' _Sesshomaru thought while looking into the night sky.**

He saw a shooting star and let his golden eyes follow it slowly across the sky, to a place on the horizon where he used to stand. Rin would always stand right beside him, wondering what he was looking at. "What are you doing, Lord Sesshomaru?" she would ask.

"Thinking," he would always reply, turning around and waiting for her to follow him, which she happily did, humming a little tune the whole time.

He missed her so much. Yet...He never let her know how he felt about her, how he thought of her as his own daughter. He never thought that he'd lose her again, therefore he thought it unnecessary to tell her. That's when he found out that you never really miss something until it's gone forever.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked toward that place and stood there. He got so lost in his memories that he turned around, almost expecting Rin to be standing right there asking him what he was doing... But it was not to be, and she wasn't there. No innocence so strong that you can almost smell it, no big, brown puppy eyes, staring at you curiously, and no little girl that you can't help but love. She was gone, never to be seen again.

And yet...

Sesshomaru heard a flute, much like Sara's used to be, but this one was calmer, playful and melodic at the same time. He walked to investigate the noise, wondering if it could really be what he thought it was.

He walked towards the river, thinking that that was where the flute was coming from. He stopped and his eyes widened, not believing the sight before him.

There where about five children in front of him, their ghostly figures playing in the water and splashing each other. One of those figures was Rin. A large yellowish figure was playing the flute in the background, the Soul Piper.

Sesshomaru had heard many stories about it. The Soul Piper guided children's souls and played with them until they decided that they were ready to rest for eternity. He wasn't surprised that Rin was still there; that girl never rested.

One of the children looked up at Sesshomaru, and tapped Rin on the shoulder. "What is it, Riku?"

The little boy pointed to him and said, "Is that the Lord Sesshomaru that you always talk about?"

Rin's brown eyes followed the length of his arm until they rested on the tall figure not that far away. He had a happy, yet somewhat sad glint in his golden eyes, and he smiled at her. "Hello, Rin."

Her face lit up and she ran to him. Sesshomaru knelt down as she ran into his arms. "Rin," he began to say "I'm so sor-"

"No." she said, interrupting him and putting her small hands on each side of his face. By this time, the other children had gathered around them. "I know what you're going to say, Lord Sesshomaru, but there's no need. You can't apologize for something that's not your fault, because you did nothing to apologize for. What happened is only a coincidence and nothing more."

"Rin, I could have saved you, but I didn't..."

"Nothing could've saved me, and it's over now." Rin said, beginning to sound forceful, "There's nothing that could've been done, so just stop blaming yourself for my death. You can't live in the past, Lord Sesshomaru!"

There was silence for a moment, then Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a tight hug that she returned happily. "If you want me to forget you, Rin, it won't happen."

"No, just remember that it's not your fault."

He smiled at her as she ran off to join the other children. The Soul Piper began floating away and the other children followed, humming the song that it played. Rin paused for a moment to wave to Sesshomaru and give him one of her infamous big smiles. To his surprise, he waved back as she turned and ran to catch up with Riku and the other children.

Sesshomaru began to walk away, but gave one last glance at the child that he loved and cared for. He knew that he would never see her again, that she would soon be gone to the afterlife, but he also knew that they would always remember each other.


	5. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fluffy or Rin... **

**Notes: I like this one. I hope you do, too.**

**Title: Why?**

**Summary: Sesshomaru sits by a tree, thinking of why he does the things that he does. He then ponders the question of why he keeps Rin around...**

**Genre: Drama/General**

* * *

Rin was exactly the opposite of him. Sweet, caring, loving... Absolutely everything he was not. As powerful as Sesshomaru is, you'd think that when he saw her dead on the ground, eyes staring and lifeless, blood all around, he would have left her there. But he didn't. Why?

Sesshomaru was never one to show emotions, or talk very much, but ever since he had saved her he's changed, and it shows.

He was injured, and she accidentally came across him in the forest. She didn't pose any threat, and, as frightened as she was, she still tried to help him by bringing him food every day. He refused.

Sesshomaru says that he did it because he doesn't eat human food, but, looking back upon it now, he believes that it was because deep down, he felt pity for her and she needed it for herself.

Ever since then, since he found her dead, and Tenseiga wanted him to revive her, Rin has been standing faithfully by his side. Through everything he did, Rin loved and looked up to him.

Even when in danger, she believed that he would save her and come to her rescue. He remembered that she was also very brave for one of her age. She was willing to give her life to save someone that she cared about.

As Sesshomaru sat underneath a towering autumn tree, watching her play in the field of flowers, he finally figured out why he kept her around. Their souls were connected.

Rin's innocence cancels out his cold heart, her love replaces his hatred, and her big, brown puppy-eyes, stare straight through his icy exterior. That's why she knows what he's feeling when no one else does; that's how she can read him better than anyone else.

Even now, Sesshomaru let out a small smile as she fell over in the grass, but got right back up again and kept playing. "That's why Rin doesn't give up, she's human," he said aloud to himself, "She's different from other humans, though. She doesn't mind other demons, she doesn't fear me, she never gets mad, and she is unable to hate."

That's why he keeps her, that's why he'll always keep her.

Rin is his daughter, and Sesshomaru is her father at heart, and they love each other other with all of their heart and soul.

_'I guess I'm more like you and Inuyasha than I thought, Father.'_


	6. Pride

**Notes: I'm starting to not be able to think of anything for cute Sess/Rin Father/Daughter moments, so I'm sorry if this sucks butt.**

**Title: Pride**

**Genre: Drama/General**

**Summary: Sesshomaru's pride is the most important thing to him, and he must protect it. You will soon find out exactly what his pride is...**

* * *

Sesshomaru was always one to take pride in himself, to think that he's better than everyone else. He had no doubts that he was the greatest Taiyoukai in all Japan and the world. And it was this attitude that made some call him a stubborn, aristocratic, arrogant, narcissistic jerk... Others "Coldest person of the Era," but most respect him as the Great Lord Sesshomaru.

He knew that everyone either hated him, respected him, or feared him, but there was one human child in particular that respected him, even seemed to love him, and yet she didn't fear his power. He could tear her apart if she so much as breathed wrong, but he didn't, and he knew he never would. Sometimes our favorite Youkai Lord would just wonder why this human girl didn't fear him, why she didn't want to go back to a human village, where she belonged.

Rin was this hyper little girl that everyone couldn't help but love. Though he will most likely never admit it, Sesshomaru does, too. You can sense her innocence from miles away, and her big, brown eyes will immediately hook you to her. She is the whole definition of "Cute." Sometimes, she would ask Sesshomaru to play with her, but he would always shake his head no. Instead of being mad, or upset, this little girl would only go ask Jaken, and imp that is servant to Sesshomaru.

Even though Sesshomaru sometimes found her happiness a little annoying, he tolerated it, and even seemed to find it somewhat amusing at times. His blood boils when he hears Jaken being rude to her, and he just wants to turn around and tear him apart. It's the same with anything that threatens to hurt her, Sesshomaru feels as thought he must protect her, and yet he claims he has nothing to protect.

Every time Rin looks at him and says something to him, like, "Lord Sesshomaru, when I die someday, will you still remember me?" he has to resist the urge to say, "Of course I will! Do you think I can ever forget someone like you?" but instead, he says, "Don't be stupid..." as if he thinks it's the most obvious thing in the world that he will never forget her.

Rin is so kind, caring, and happy, Sesshomaru thought that she would soften him up too much and he'd become like his father, dying because of his weakness. Sesshomaru was not afraid to die, but he was afraid to lose his pride and dignity, the knowledge that even he, the Great Lord Sesshomaru, Lord and Ruler of the Western Lands_, can _have something to protect, have a weakness like his father, and still be able to stay alive. Not only does he have _something _to protect, now he has _someone_ to protect, and he loves her with all his heart.

He can manage to protect everything he needs to, and still keep the respect of Rin, which is really the only thing that matters to him anymore. Through thick and thin, she always wants to be by his side, even if it means that she could be hurt. Through everything dangerous Sesshomaru does, Rin is always on the forefront of his mind, and he wonders if he will make it out to see her again, to hear her laugh, to listen to her sweet, little voice, but most of all, to know that she loves him as much as a daughter can possibly love her father.

Like I said before, Sesshomaru takes pride in a lot of things, but most of all his adoptive human daughter, Rin.

* * *

**Hey, I'm finally getting good at writing long paragraphs! Yay! No, seriously, read my other stories and you'll see how short my paragraphs usually are.**


	7. I Never Thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sess, Rin, or Jaken.**

**Notes: I'm not used to writing in the first person, this is my first time. I'm just seeing how it works out.**

**Title: I Never Thought**

**Genre: General... Yay! No sadness in this one!\**

**Summary: Sesshomaru goes over all that he's been through with Rin for the last four years. She did something strange the other day, and now he knows why.**

**

* * *

**

Am I truly that stupid? To not realize that she sees me as more than just her protector? I should have known that a long time ago, and yet here I am, after four years, just now realizing just that. What an IDIOT!

Rin has meant more to me than anything in the whole world. If anyone or anything dared touch her, I would feel like ripping whomever did it to shreds and enjoying every second of it... But, being the calm, collected demon that I am, I just kill them and save her. I don't like to fight or kill in front of her, but sometimes I have no choice.

Every year, Rin has gotten smarter, and even more cute than she's ever been. I'm ashamed to say it, but it's as if she's got me wrapped around her finger! I'll do anything for her, I can't stand the scent of her tears, and I especially don't like it when she gets hurt, emotionally or physically... Mostly physically.

Just yesterday, Rin walked up behind me and held onto my hand to get my attention. I looked down at her, surprised at her action, and asked what was the matter.

"I'm sleepy..."

I almost smiled at how innocent she looked with her big, brown eyes half-closed. I picked her up and held her so she could rest and kept walking. She smiled up at me and fell into sleep.

I'm not afraid to admit it anymore... I love her so much... As if she were my own daughter. She is human, but I care not anymore. To me she's just another living being, like everyone else. I'm also able to accept that I have a weakness, now, and I have ever since I met her. I _do_ have emotions, I _do _have someone to protect, and I _always_ fall for the puppy eyes that she gives me.

_'Now I see why you fell in love with a human, Father,'_ I thought, watching Rin splash around in a river,

* * *

**Sorry it's so short.**


	8. Stress

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own any the Inuyasha characters?!**

**Notes: Shadow Oblivion and I are exchanging ideas, and this is one that they gave me. only the part about Rin stressing Sesshoumaru out, though, so I give credit for the idea to Shadow Oblivion, but I did write it. Oh, and pretend he has two arms, 'K?**

**Title: Stress**

**Summary: Rin wanders off and Sesshomaru gets worried when he can't find her.**

**Genre: Humorous Drama/General (I don't even think Humorous Drama is even a genre, but too bad. I'm using it.)**

* * *

Honestly, why did this human girl insist on worrying him? Sure, it was his fault that he had left her with Jaken, but why did she always have to wander away? 

Sesshoumaru looked over at the snoring Jaken. Oh. That's why. He was boring! Why hadn't the youkai Lord figured this out before? Rin had always been hyper, and Jaken was never one to play games. It must be torture for him to be away and for her to be stuck with this... THING that was only good for complaining, sleeping, and more complaining!

Sesshoumaru continued walking through the forest, giving Jaken a kick on the way past. He searched for Rin's scent, found a faint trail, and followed it to the end of a dirt path, then it cut off and disappeared. He looked around, letting his youkai eyes scan the midnight field in the dark. Damn the flowers! They were his worst enemy, besides Naraku. One: they threw him off trails. Two: The burned his nose. And three: They threw him off trails! Why did Rin always have to run off into a field of flowers?

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked into the tall grass and variety of flowers, making sure not to step on any little human child in the process. He decided to take his chances and take a deep intake off breath to try and find any small trace of Rin's scent, earning himself a sneeze. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, continuing on very carefully.

He passed a few lesser, stupider youkai that dared attack him and killed them effortlessly, continuing on his way as if nothing had happened at all. Finally he reached the other edge of the field and looked around. That was strange... Rin wasn't anywhere in there. Well, maybe his search wasn't thorough enough; after all, his sense of smell was temporarily disabled.

"Curse your obsession with flowers..." Sesshoumaru said to no one in particular. He moved farther into the sparse forest ahead of him and tried to get Rin's scent. He finally found one, but not one he'd hoped to find. Blood. He ran around the edge of the forest until he reach a place covered in bushes; rose bushes. "Rin." he called quietly, so not to draw attention to her by any unwanted demons.

Sesshoumaru heard rustling and walked closer, worried about whether she was hurt badly or not. He knelt down and looked under the bushes, where they were not so dense. Suddenly, a small girl popped out of nowhere almost right on top of him. "Hi, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He stumbled back slightly, though one would have to look very closely to notice. "Rin?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you out here?"

She smiled widely, showing off another tooth that she'd lost about a week ago. "Rin got you these!" she said, holding out something to him clutched in her small hand, covered in scratches.

Sesshoumaru took the roses that she held, and got pricked by the thorns. "They're white," she said, "So Rin thought you might like them."

He looked at her and blinked in surprise. She had scratches on her face, too. "Why would you go though all that just for me?"

"Because Rin likes Sesshoumaru-sama!" she replied, opening her arms wide to emphasize just how much she liked him.

Sesshoumaru smiled, a smile reserved only for her. "You don't like Jaken very much, do you, Rin?"

"Well..." she began with a cute smile, "Rin likes Jaken-sama, but Jaken-sama doesn't seem to like Rin. Rin likes Sesshoumaru-sama much more, though!"

"Thank you for the roses, Rin. They're beautiful," Sesshoumaru said, twirling the roses around in his fingers where there were no thorns.

"Rin knew Sesshoumaru-sama would like them, so Rin waited until Jaken-sama fell asleep before coming here and picking them."

"But, Rin, you've got scratches everywhere from the thorns. Doesn't it hurt you?"

"A little, but it was worth it!"

Sesshoumaru smiled again. He'd never had anyone before that would go through pain to get him something as useless as a few simple flowers, and it was a mild surprise to him that a mere seven-year-old human girl would do so. He stood up and looked down at Rin. "Come, we have to get you cleaned up."

"Okay!"

"And, Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Don't stress me out anymore."

She gigged and ran beside him to hold his hand. On impulse, he enclosed her tiny hand with his and smiled down at her. With his other hand, he held up the white roses and studied them_. 'She likes me more, huh?' _


	9. Finding Rin :1:

**Disclaimer: I'm not being chased by rabid fangirls, so apparently I don't own Sesshoumaru. Oh, and I don't own anyone else either.**

**Notes: Another VERY appreciated idea from Shadow Oblivion! Thank you! Yeah, and I, um, kinda go a little crazy with the capitalization in this one... Lol.**

**Title: Finding Rin :1:**

**Summary: Jaken makes a very big mistake and it makes Sesshoumaru REALLY angry. **

**Genre: Humorous Drama/General (Once again, I'm using it! Even if it doesn't exist!)**

* * *

The taiyoukai ran through the forest in a rage, his so called _loyal_ servant clinging on to the fluff desperately. "I give you a simple request, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, his sickeningly calm voice carrying over the wind with no problem, "And you go and lead her into a pack of wolves. WOLVES, Jaken?! Does the word ring a bell in your TINY LITTLE BRAIN?!" 

Jaken cringed. Boy, was he dead as soon as his lord got the girl back. "I-I was only... um... I was only trying to d-do as you said, My Lord!"

At this statement, Sesshoumaru stopped running completely and slowly turned to him. "I said, Jaken," he began, his voice so calm that it scared anyone within earshot, them knowing that it would soon be dripping with the venom of his anger, "To bring Rin to get something to eat... NOT to bring her to get EATEN BY SOMETHING!!!"

Birds and smaller youkai fled from the site of the normally stoic and calm inu-youkai's outburst. Jaken cowered on the ground, looking absolutely pathetic next to the power of Sesshoumaru. "But, My Lord, I-I simply misunderstood you, M-my Lord!"

Sesshoumaru backed off a little, giving the imp a penetrating glare. Deciding it not worth his time, he turned his back on him and began to run again, only to be interrupted by Jaken's mutterings. "Why do you care about her so much anyways...? Completely useless Rin is..."

Sesshoumaru's deadly claws began to turn green as Jaken continued, brushing the dirt off his clothes and not realizing that an angry youkai was listening.

"She's only creates problems! Especially when she runs off. Rin is stupid-"

Bad move, Jaken.

"Brazen-"

VERY bad move, Jaken.

"And the most IDIOTIC human girl I've ever seen!! Honestly, Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't have lost the trail of Naraku if he hadn't let her follow! How foolish of him!"

Now he's done it. (I tried to tell him, right? Right.)

Sesshoumaru turned around, his eyes glowing blood red with anger and his stripes jagged. His fangs were so long that they began to cut him, and, with blood also dripping from his mouth, Jaken nearly fainted at the sight. Sesshoumaru slowly strode over to the pathetic little demon before him and picked him up by the throat, his claws still green. "Jaken..." he said, his voice quiet and deadly.

"Yes, My Lord?" Jaken managed to choke out.

Sesshoumaru smirked evilly. "You talk to yourself too much." And with that he threw him as far as possible and proceeded to follow Rin's scent.


	10. Finding Rin :2:

**Disclaimer: I only own the way I wrote the story.**

**Notes: Continuance of Shadow Oblivion's idea. Thanks, Shadow!**

**Title: Finding Rin :2:**

**Summary: See chapter 9.**

**Genre: See chapter 9.**

* * *

The taiyoukai calmed down slightly as he felt he got closer to Rin. Choking Jaken and trowing him half-way across the forest felt surprisingly good. 

Sesshoumaru had been running nonstop since the incident with Jaken and now came to a clearing where there was a pack of wolves below. To him, they seemed harmless; just trying to live normally. Off to the right, four pups were tumbling around and nipping at each other, but nearby, watching them, was a small figure dressed in a yellow and orange checkered kimono.

Rin was huddled up against a large rock with her knees pulled tightly to her chest and her chin resting on them. Sesshoumaru was about to walk out and get her, relieved that she was alright, but hesitated to watch a while longer.

The larger wolves seemed to be resting, most likely they had just hunted, but Sesshoumaru wondered, why hadn't they just eaten Rin?They obviously hadn't gone hunting before she arrived. Then, he realized why. A big, regal white wolf, obviously the alpha, tore a large piece of meat off their latest kill and walked up behind Rin, nudging her shoulder.

Even from his position, Sesshoumaru could smell her fear of this wolf. He could see no reason to be afraid, though, the wolf was only trying to feed her.

Rin froze and just stared, breathing heavy. She willed for Sesshoumaru to come help her before these wolves tore her apart, but, she noticed, they hadn't made any sort of move that would indicate that they would do so. The white wolf stood before her with a large, bloody piece of meat in his strong jaws. He dropped it at her feet and moved to sit in front of her.

"I-I don't eat raw meat," she tried telling him, not thinking he would understand.

He cocked his head to one side and stared at her intently with piercing amber eyes. Then, as if suddenly breaking into realization, he gave a short bark and the pups stopped their yipping and ran to him in a clumsy lope. Rin would've giggled if she weren't so scared.

Sesshoumaru watched with a slight air of interest, now. What would Rin do if one tried to get very close?

The pups looked up to the white wolf and whined happily, giving him an expectant expression. He jerked his head slightly in Rin's direction and poked the piece of meat at her feet with a large paw. She watched, wondering what they were saying and forgot her fear for a moment.

The pups seemed to understand and the each grabbed a corner of the meat and hopped onto Rin's lap, holding it in her face. One stood out more than the others to her; a black female pup with dark brown eyes and a pink nose with a black spot on it. Rin let out a little squeal of fright when all of them jumped on her, but smiled slightly at their kindness.

Getting an idea, Rin gently took the meat from their mouths and stood up, her full height only coming up to the middle of the white wolf's neck. He looked down at her curiously and followed her, along with all the pups.

Sesshoumaru followed where they went, too, but stayed out of sight. He saw Rin walk into the forest, part the braches in front of her, and smile as she knelt down and washed the piece of meat in a river, making sure that all the blood was off of it before pulling it out of the water and ripping it into equal portions.

Rin gave each of the pups a piece, but hesitated giving the adult wolf any after looking at his jaws. Swallowing her fear at last, she reached out, and marveled at how gentle he was when he took the meat from her. She scratched him behind his left ear and laughed when he let out a satisfied growl.

"Rin," a male voice behind her said.

She turned and saw Sesshoumaru, smiling widely. "I'm not afraid!" she exclaimed brightly.

There was no change in his facial features, but Rin saw something change in his eyes. "That's good. Now you see that not all wolves are the same."

"Like not all demons are the same? Like you are different than other demons, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked in awe.

Deciding not to answer because he had no answer, Sesshoumaru simply said, "Come, we must find Jaken and continue on our way,"

Rin obliged and said good-bye to her new-found friends and followed behind the already retreating figure of her lord. The white wolf had a knowing look in his beautiful amber eyes and turned to walk away, his pups trotting along behind him. The black one took her place beside him and tried to match to match pace with his gliding steps, but tripped. She got right back up, taking her own quick steps to keep up.

As soon as they were a good distance away, Sesshoumaru smiled down at Rin. "Did you like them?"

She could only smile back, words not expressing how she felt about the wolves.

* * *

**Kudos to you if you notice the symbolization I used:)**


	11. Fireflies in the Mist

**Disclaimer: I only own the way I wrote the story.**

**Notes: This one was inspired by a pic on DeviantArt by silvestris, and it's gonna be quite short.**

**Title: Fireflies in the Mist**

**Summary: Just a peaceful scene between Sesshoumaru and Rin.**

**Genre: General**

* * *

Wandering around not far from her lord and protector, Rin observed her surroundings with wide eyes. Sesshoumaru had really chosen a beautiful spot to stay that night. 

In the velvet black sky, millions of stars glimmered down at her as she laid on her back in the soft grass. Suddenly she wondered where Sesshoumaru was on a night like this, so she sat up and looked around, spotting his silhouette against the moonlight a good distance away.

Rin stood and walked over to him, gazing admiringly up into his stoic face, illuminated by a faint green light in the sleepy mist of the night. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer her question, but merely sat down against a tree and gestured all around them. "Look, Rin."

She followed his gaze and marveled at how many fireflies were out that night. Perhaps she was just drowsy to do something so daring, but Rin sat down beside him and cuddled up close to his side. "They're pretty..."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a spark of curiosity in his eyes for a moment, wondering why she had just decided to cuddle with him like that, but he shook it off and held out his hand. Catching a single firefly, he opened his hand to Rin, who cupped it gently in hers.

"Should I let it go?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"If you don't, it may not live," he answered.

Giggling, she said, "I guess I have to, then." and blew on it gently, letting it buzz away to join the others floating around their heads.

Sesshoumaru smiled gently as he watched Rin drift off by his side.

* * *

**I think I got him in character... sort of... I had to end it with a smile because I like it when Sesshoumaru smiles. It makes me happy:)**


	12. Bubbles

**Disclaimer: I only own the way I wrote the story.**

**Notes: This one was inspired by random idea I got by sitting around and drawing. Ah, the effects of boredom... Enjoy! Sorry about not updating in a while!**

**Title: Bubbles**

**Summary: Rin gets a present from Kagome, but will it drive Sesshoumaru insane? Sesshoumaru slightly OOC, but that's what makes it funny. Sorta.**

**Genre: Humor/General**

* * *

She was going to kill him. He was slowly going to be forced out of his mind by those damn things... Bubbles. 

Ever since Rin had wanted to "Go say 'hi' to Kagome," and the damn miko gave her that accursed little bottle of fowl-smelling soap, she had been driving Sesshoumaru nuts with them. Everywhere you looked, there were little shining bubbles floating around... Little, yet absolutely _infuriating. _Popping in his face as if he wasn't the above-all, sexy and powerful inuyoukai that he was.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to ignore the part of him that wanted to murder the miko in the worst, slowest, and most painful way he could think of. Instead of this, he sat and tried to tune out Rin's constant giggles. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, enjoying a brief moment of peace before he felt a small splash hit his nose.

Rin was almost directly above him, blowing into that little stick that was in the bottle, creating a stream of shiny little bubbles. All of which hit Sesshoumaru in the face. She gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! I didn't mean to blow them at you; I thought the wind was going the other way!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, and wiped the liquid off of his cheek with his kimono sleeve. "That's alright, Rin. Now go play with Jaken."

Rin gave him a wide smile before obediently taking off towards the imp. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he watched Jaken running away from the child, but not long after - due to her legs being longer than his - Rin caught him and was begging him to blow bubbles with her.

Sesshoumaru once again closed his eyes and leaned his head back, relaxing as much as possible. Then it was back... That annoying little bubble floating past his head. He growled slightly, but otherwise ignored it. Then there were more, so he just gave up trying to relax altogether and stood, only to be surrounded by the bubbles. _'This is irritating...' _he thought as he looked around.

There was only one option to rid himself of those little spherical pests, and it was to play with Rin. Maybe if she blew more bubbles, the little bottle of liquid would run out faster. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and reached out a clawed hand and popped one of the bubbles with a forefinger. Surprisingly, it made him feel slightly better.

Smirking evilly, his claws began to glow green and a channel of demonic energy snaked out of them and attacked nearby bubbles. A few moments later, after he found out how great that was for stress relief, Sesshoumaru ran around frantically, killing the bubbles left and right while laughing manically.

As he did this, Rin froze, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Jaken actually passed out, and Sesshoumaru still laughed like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

* * *

**Forgive my lame sense of humor... and the shortness of this chapter... -.-**


	13. Will I Die?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, or else I'd be rich and living in Japan...**

**Notes: None, really. Only I just watched "Forever With Lord Sesshoumaru" yesterday, and the inspiration bug bit me in the butt.**

**Title: Will I Die?**

**Summary: Jaken tells Rin something that really upsets her, and she has to find out if it's true or not.**

**Genre: Cute/Drama**

* * *

An Inu-Taiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands, seen with a human girl, no more than seven years old. This could ruin his reputation due to the fact that most noble demons thought that humans were pitiful and useless... But this girl wasn't useless. Pitiful, perhaps, but not useless. 

He sat against a tree, legs crossed and eyes closed, listening to the babbling of the girl.

"...-and he says that I will die long before you rise to power. Is he lying to me? Will I really die before that happens, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His eyes slowly opened and he took a deep breath. "Everyone dies, Rin. Some just earlier than others."

Rin sat on the grass on his right side. "But that doesn't answer my question,"

He didn't want to answer her question, not now anyway, but the child was patiently waiting for his answer. Then, he realized, he couldn't lie to her. Not this time, it would tear her apart if she found out that after all that time that what he said when she was a child wasn't true. He couldn't put her through that.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes?" she said hopefully.

"You understand that I am a youkai,"

"Uh-huh."

"And that you are a human,"

Rin nodded.

"Do you not see the difference between us?"

This time, however, the child shook her head, gaining another small sigh from the youkai Lord.

"Everyone will eventually die, Rin, but human life-spans just happen to be shorter than a youkai's. Do you understand?"

She nodded, something barely changing in her big, brown eyes. "Then, What Jaken-sama said was true...?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in response.

"In that case..." Rin said, looking up at him admiringly, "I'll wait for you."

The youkai stared into her eyes in question. "What do you mean?"

"After I die, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin answered with a smile, crawling into his lap, "I'll wait for you to join me."

Sesshoumaru only gave the slightest of smiles in return, which meant more to the child than anything else in the world.

* * *


	14. Memories

**Disclaimer: I only own the way I wrote the story.**

**Title: Memories**

**Summary: Sesshoumaru gets a flashback of when he first met Rin and really thinks about it and how she's changed him.**

**Genre: General/Drama**

* * *

Rin; the only human to not fear him, to not run away from him screaming, or to die by his hand simply because she got in his way.

The taiyoukai soon began to realize just how much that one human girl had changed him. He began to smile at her; a genuine smile, not the evil smile he had when ready to practically kill Jaken. He felt an extreme urge to protect and comfort her, a feeling he didn't understand very well.

Sesshoumaru sat in a branch of a sakura tree, overlooking Rin while she leisurely plucked flowers from the ground, then sat on the back of Ah-Un as she gracefully wove them together. _'How could someone like this change my heart?' _he asked himself as he watched, _'She is but a mere human child.'_

He knew the moment he saw her she was more than that.

-----------------------

_"I told you I didn't need anything from you." a taiyoukai told the child kneeling next to him._

_She didn't move, but looked disheartened. One of her eyes was swollen shut and there were bruises on her face, as well as a raggedy kimono and disheveled hair._

_Sesshoumaru still didn't look at her and avoided eye contact, but noticed all the same and slightly cocked his head to one side and asked, "Where did you get those bruises?"_

_The human girl just looked at him, not answering. _

_By this time, Sesshoumaru had figured out she was mute. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."_

_What was he saying? If he truly wanted to know, he would either get the answer or kill her for being so useless, and yet here he was, giving her the choice whether to tell him or not. _

_Then she just smiled at him. A smile that he would never forget and would forever be embedded in his heart and mind; that goofy, gap-toothed smile, and yet he was confused. "What are you smiling about? I don't care, I'm just curious."_

_That wasn't true, he knew, but he caught himself and made something up so she wouldn't think he actually cared about her and ruin his reputation for being 'Coldest Person of the Era.'_

_And still she smiled, and even laughed a cute little laugh that made Sesshoumaru's heart soften._

----------------------

"So that's why..." he said quietly to himself and put his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on his knee and letting one leg dangle off the branch, closing his eyes and smiling slightly.

"That's why what?" a voice said from below him.

Sesshoumaru looked down and saw the child he cared so much about holding three bracelets of flowers. "Nothing," he replied monotonously, but the upturn of the corners of his mouth said otherwise, and Rin understood.

* * *

**Wow, I haven't updated this in a while... Anyways, watched the episode "True Owner of the Great Sword" today... Sparked some inspiration and pulled me out of my writer's block... Yay!**


End file.
